Coincidence
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: KimeruXOC... It's a good story :D I planned on making it a movie, but... it doesn't feel right :D


**Coincidence**

(Okay, it all started with one boring morning.

I, Amy, was doing nothing but flipping channels, wondering why my life was so boring.

I flipped myself sideways, now facing the ceiling which had a poster of my favorite pop star, Kimeru.

"Kimeru-kun… Kimeru-kun…" I chanted. "If only I can see you, then I wouldn't have to live such a boring life… I want to meet you… You… and the rest of the tenimyu cast…" I sighed.

'_Kimeru, Kimeru!' _I heard someone mock, in my closet.

I got off my bed, feeling so ready to beat that little brother of mine, but my dad soon came in, barging into my room, saying, "I've found you a job!"

And that's how this story began…)

--

Amy's dad grabbed her arm, pulling her to the car, regardless of her complaints.

When he got her in the car, he then drove as fast as he can to God-knows-where, Amy still complaining on why he just pulled her to the car, without her say at all.

"Amy, just be quiet. You'll like this job, I know it," her dad said, trying to calm her down.

Amy just gave him an annoyed look. "Dad, it's still a job, meaning I have to work, so there's no way I could like it…" Amy pointed out, glaring at the road.

Her dad just chuckled, focusing on the road. "Your Uncle Eric was the one that suggested the job. He knew that you were interested in Japanese, so he got you a job involving that," her dad, explained, giving her small glances.

Amy's expression softened a bit. "Nanio (what is it?)?" Amy said, now looking at him.

Amy's dad just kept his eyes on the road. "You'll see… your uncle will explain it to you, once we get there," her dad said, with a smirk.

Amy just rolled her eyes, knowing whatever her uncle planned, it might not be as good as she wanted it.

--

When they got there, Amy and her dad got off the car, heading towards Uncle Eric's house.

In an instant, Uncle Eric got out of the house and greeted them, giving Amy a pat on the head, which she truly hates, but seeing that she was so polite with her elders (except her parents), she just smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you made it," Uncle Eric said, with his usual wide grin.

Amy and her dad just nodded.

"Umm… Can you just tell me what the job is, and how much my salary will be, because… I'm very… never mind…" she stopped her sentence, knowing she had no good explanation to get out of it as quickly as she could.

Uncle Eric just kept his grin. "Actually, we won't be paying you," he began.

Amy just gave him a blank look, then turned around, heading back to the car, but she was stopped when Uncle Eric soon said, "We'll pay you the customers."

Amy gave him an odd look, wondering what in the world he meant. "Wh-what? I don't think that has anything to do with Japanese…" Amy said, confused.

Amy's dad and Uncle Eric looked at each other with a sly smile. "What he means is, hun, is that we will pay you the time to spend with the customers," her dad explained. "-which are Japanese," Uncle Eric added.

Again, Amy turned around, heading to the car, this time, her dad stopping her.

"They're bo-oys," Uncle Eric, sung.

Amy sighed, not very interested, because she knew there was only one boy in her life. "Sorry, but… there's only one guy for me… and that's Kimeru-kun," Amy said, with a smile.

She began to walk away, until, "Did I hear someone call me name?"

She turned around, once seeing the person, her eyes grew wide. "N-no way…" she mumbled, shocked.

Amy, again turned around, pinching herself. "Ohmigosh… it's real…" she mumbled. She then went back to Kimeru, staring.

Kimeru just shot her a smile, then turned back to Uncle Eric. "Excuse me, Eric-san, but are we going to leave, yet? The rest and I are getting impatient," Kimeru asked, feeling uncomfortable with Amy's stares.

'_The rest?' _Amy thought, having an idea of who they might be, though her eyes still fixed up on Kimeru.

"In a short while, Kimeru," Uncle Eric said, looking over to Amy. "Kimeru-san, I'd like you to meet Amy Garcia, she's your new tour guide; that is… if she agrees…" Uncle Eric gave Amy a sly look.

Amy just kept blushing, obviously not listening to whatever her uncle was saying. "Kime…ru…" she mumbled, breathing heavily.

Her dad looked over to Uncle Eric. "Well… by the looks of her expression, I'd say it's a yes," Amy's dad said, with a smile.

Amy went over to her dad and gave him a hug, though her eyes still locked up on Kimeru. "Th-thanks, dad…" she mumbled, feeling dizzy from the shock.

"Nice to meet you, Amy-chan," Kimeru said, politely.

Amy could feel her heart skip beats… She didn't know such a coincidence would happen in her life… Oh no…

Kimeru turned to the door and said, "Ne (hey), Minna-san's (everyone)! Ikkuzo (let's go)!" Kimeru yelled.

'_Minna-san's? …Ohmigosh, don't tell me…' _

Her thoughts were cut, for what she predicted came true… the whole tenimyu cast was there.

"Ora (hey), the tour guide's here," Moriyama said, with his usual grin.

Yanagi went out, looking exhausted. "Aa (yes!)! Domo arigato (thank you so much!)! Now we can get out of here!" he said, with a smile.

In an instant Amy's world began to spin, soon losing consciousness.

Everyone turned to her. "…As soon as she wakes up…" Yanagi continued his sentence.

--

After a while, Amy soon woke up. She sat up as quickly as she could, and found herself lying on her bed, in her room.

She looked down, feeling upset. _'Saa… it was a dream after all…' _Amy said. She got off the bed, and headed for the door, when it suddenly flew open, causing Amy to fall.

"Ittai (oww…)…" she said, squinting.

"Ah! Gomen ne (I'm sorry!)! Daijobu ka (are you alright?)?" a beautiful voice asked, who in an instant she figured, who.

She looked up and sighted the person she had thought was only in a dream of hers… Kimeru…

"D-daijobu (I'm alright)… A-arigato (thanks…)…" she stuttered, hiding her beat red face.

Kimeru extended his hand for her to take, which Amy took gladly, thinking, _'I'm never washing this hand, again!' _

"Ano (umm…) … how did I get in my room?" she asked, still blushing, as she noticed Kimeru, still holding onto her hand.

Kimeru looked at her with a smile. "Well, your Oto-san drove you home, and the rest told me to come along with Tsuchiya, when we got to your house, I carried you to your room," he said, politely.

Amy blushed, at what he just said, wishing she had never asked. "G-gomenasai (I'm sorry), i-if I were such a nuisance," Amy stuttered, shyly.

Kimeru just smiled. "I like the decorations of you room. I'm glad to know you're such a fan of mine," Kimeru said, teasingly, though feeling some… uneasiness…

Amy turned even redder, realizing that her room was only filled with posters of Kimeru, the tenimyu cast, or Prince of Tennis. Also, all her albums were Kimeru's and three of them aren't even out yet, making it too obvious that she was an obsessed fan.

"A-Aa (yes)," was all that came out from the shy girl's mouth.

--

They went downstairs, sighting Tsuchiya and Amy's dad talking about the latest comedy in Jack T.V.

"Ah, Amy, glad to know you're awake," her dad said, handing her some water.

Amy accepted it, thankfully, but also angrily, since he couldn't carry her by himself. "Thanks," she said, bitterly.

She eyed Tsuchiya, also known as Tuti, and again, blushed.

"Ano (umm), Amy-chan… do you happen to have Rosy cheeks?" Kimeru asked, giving her an uneasy smile.

Amy shook her head, obviously knowing why he asked that. "Iie (no…)… I'm just… never mind…" she again, not finished her sentence, thinking it was too embarrassing to say she was nervous.

Her dad stood up, then went to the kitchen. "Amy, I have to drive you guys back to your Uncle Eric's house, because you have a schedule to keep," her dad explained, playing with his car keys.

Amy nodded, and went to the car with Tuti and Kimeru. Amy sat on the front, seeing that the two didn't want to be at the back, and she didn't want to, either, because she wouldn't know how to control her nervousness, when sitting next to one of them.

It was very silent, until Tuti said, "Ne, why don't we play a game to soften the atmosphere?"

Everyone but Amy's dad turned to him, for he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"What do you plan on playing, Tuti?" Kikmeru asked, wondering.

Tuti just gave his master smile. "Word association game," Tuti said, hoping they got it.

Kimeru and Amy looked at him oddly, obviously not knowing what game he was pointing out.

"The game goes like this; I say a word, then the next person says something related to it, and when that person says something related to it, the next person has to do the same, get it?" Tuti explained, hoping they did get it.

Kimeru and Amy nodded, thinking about his instructions again.

"Okay… I'll start… Tenimyu. Your turn, Amy-chan… Oh, wait! Gomen, I forgot that you do-."

"Musical," Amy cut him off, knowing he was going to change his answer, for he thought she knew nothing about tenimyu…

Tuti looked at him wide-eyed, Kimeru not surprised at all.

"Oh, so you're a fan?" Tuti asked, very surprised.

Kimeru smirked, still looking out the window. "You don't know how much, Tuti," Kimeru said, shaking his head

Amy just blushed, looking at the ground and mumbled a, "Your turn, Kimeru-kun."

"Music," Kimeru soon answered.

"Singing."

"Kimeru-kun," Amy blushed.

"Handsome," he smirked.

"Life."

"Place."

"Uncle Eric's house," Amy's dad cut in.

Amy turned to her dad. "You're playing?" she asked, feeling that he seemed to be too old to be playing these kind of things.

Her dad shook his head. "No… I mean we're in Uncle Eric's house," he pointed out, as he parked the car.

The three looked at the front of them, and saw the house. Wow… such a coincidence.

They got off the car, Kimeru and Tuti heading to their cast, while Amy and her dad went to Uncle Eric.

"Eric, I'm pleased to tell you, that my daughter has accepted your offer," her dad said, giving Amy a smirk.

"Oh, but will she accept the fact that she will have no pay of money at all?" Uncle Eric asked, also giving a smirk.

Amy sighed. "You two are having fun with this, aren't you?" she asked, looking very annoyed.

Her dad and Uncle Eric just chuckled.

"Well… I'm going to be a tour guide, right?" Amy asked, sighting the guide book Uncle Eric was holding.

Uncle Eric gave a weak smile. "Well… you're actually going to take them to places, like some photo shoots, press conferences and stuff…" Uncle Eric explained.

"That's nothing like a tour guide… that's more like being a secretary… Oh, and I'm only 16… I. can't. drive…" she said, looking annoyed, at the fact she was going to be some secretary.

"No, you're not gonna drive, silly. They have a bus, and what makes you a tour guide is because you'll tell them some facts if you pass something interesting, like… you see a maya bird, and you tell them some facts about it. It's the Philippine's national bird, It's the-."

Uncle Eric's words were cut for a very annoying voice, that Amy despised so much, called. "Hey! Dad! Amy! Uncle Eric!" the annoying little brother, Jason, called.

He ran to them with an innocent smile, which Amy didn't buy at all.

"What is HE doing here!" Amy asked, looking much more annoyed than she was earlier.

"What's wrong, big sister?" Jason asked, pretending to feel sad. "Do you not want me to come along?"

Amy rolled her eyes, at how he brained washed her dad, pretending to cry, saying Amy didn't like him. Well, he was only speaking the truth…

"Amy, don't be so mean to your brother," her dad scolded.

Amy looked at her bratty brother, noticing that he was sticking his tongue at her, their father not noticing.

"Anyways, Jason is here, because he asked if he could come along. I had your mother drop him off here, once he finished his summer school homework…," their dad explained.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't help looking at him, wide-eyed. "Dad! Can't you see he has evil plans!" she yelled, furious.

"Now, Amy, don't talk like that about your brother, he's only a child," her dad again, scolded.

Jason gave a smirk, signaling that he had won this match.

Amy just gave him a horrid look. _'Just you wait, you little brat!' _

--

After a while, all was settled, and the bus soon arrived.

Amy, Jason, the tenimyu cast, meaning: Kimeru, Tuti, Yanagi, Moriyama, Aoyama, Takigawa, Naoya, Nagayan and Abe, went in the bus, and got in their seats.The bus soon began moving, and an awkward silence was placed in the atmosphere.

"Ano (umm…)… Amy-chan, you know you can say some… things…" Takagawa suggested, helping her from her nervousness.

Amy just blushed.

Aoyama then suggested, "How about you introduce yourself, first? Then we'll introduce ourselves."

The rest agreed.

"Demo (but), I already know you…" Amy begun. She turned to Yanagi who was sitting in front. "This is Yanagi Kotaroh-kun-." Looks at Aoyama. "You're Aoyama Sota-kun-." Looks at Takigawa. "That's Takigawa Eiji-kun-." Looks at Moriyama. "-Moriyama Eiji-kun-." Looks at Abe. "You're Yoshitsugo Abe-kun-." Looks at Tuti. "You're Tsuchiya Yuichi-san, also known as Tuti or Tuti-kun-." Looks at Nagayan. "That's Nagayan Takashi-kun-." Looks at Naoya. "You're Gomoto Naoya-kun-." Looks at Kimeru, who was looking out the window. "And… he's Kimeru-kun…" Amy finished, soon blushing when saying Kimeru's name.

Everyone, but Kimeru eyed one another. _'Amy-chan has a crush on Hime-sama,' _their minds chorused.

"Okay, since you already know us, let us know you," Nagayan said, with his cute smile.

Amy blushed, thinking of what she could say. "Ano… I don't know what to say," she answered, shyly.

"Here's a suggestion. You've been watching us, ne? Tell me, how long have you been a fan?" Tuti asked, politely.

She sat back down, facing sideways. "Ever since I first heard about it… I was only a fan of Tennis no Ohjisama at first, but when I found out there was to be a musical, I've been a fan ever since," she answered, honestly.

Yanagi raised his hand. "Do you have a certain favorite?" Yanagi asked, with a smile.

"Ano (Umm…)… I… like Kimeru-kun and Yanagi-kun…" Amy answered, honestly, but shyly.

Yanagi gave a warm smile, while Kimeru couldn't care less. "Arigato (thanks), for supporting us, Amy-chan. Did you see me in hyouteimyu?" he asked, remembering the scene with his buchou that time.

Amy recalled, and gave a giggle. "Hai, everyone went wild, when you hugged Tezuka-buchou, but not before pushing Atobe-san!" Amy giggled.

Yanagi just laughed with her.

Kimeru turned to Amy, looking dull. Amy blushed when she caught him looking at her.

"Ne," Kimeru called. "Why do you blush whenever I look at you?" he asked, with a smirk.

Amy didn't answer and just turned redder. "A-ano (umm…)… I…. Uhh…" was all that came out of Amy's mouth.

Kimeru kept his smirk, then turned back to the window, shaking his head.

Aoyama went towards Takigawa and whispered, _'Why does it seem that Kime-san doesn't appreciate that Amy-chan's a fan? Won't that be good for him?' _

Takigawa just sighed, and whispered back, _'I'm not sure, but I think he's unbelieved that a girl actually has a crush on him.'_

'_Hm? Nande (why?)? Wasn't Hime-sama always the center of attention when it comes to the girls?' _Nagayan cut in.

Takigawa and Aoyama looked at each other. _'Iie (no), Nagayan. Though Kime-san has a lot of fans, not one of them truly liked him… They always suspected that he was gay, get it?' _Takigawa explained.

Nagayan nodded, getting it, then returned to his seat.

"Oh! Everyone! Do you see that statue? That's the Philippine's national hero, Jose Rizal. Born in Calamba, Laguna on June 19, 1861, to Francisco Mercado and Teadora Alonzo," Amy said, saying what she only knows.

Naoya raised his hand. "How did he become the hero? What did he do?" he asked, wondering.

Amy gave a thinking expression. "Well… as to what I've heard, Mr. Jose Rizal wrote two novels; Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo, which what started the revolution between the Filipino's and the Spanish-."

"Demo, why would that be? They're just books, right?" Abe asked, confused.

"That's right, but what was written on the book was what changed everything. You see, before Mr. Rizal wrote the book, the Spanish treated the Filipino's very coldly. They treated us like slaves, because they thought we were vulnerable. My guess is, that he was one of the wise and brave people among us Filipino's, fighting the Spanish through words… making him the marked man to the Spanish authorities," Amy continued.

Kimeru soon got interested and turned to their tour guide. "Amy-chan… what was written on the book?" Kimeru asked.

Amy blushed slightly. "Those books exposed the cruelties of the Spanish friars in the Philippines, the defects of the Spanish administration, and the vices of the clergy," Amy answered, shyly.

Kimeru just gave a smirk. _'It's just like how the people are…' _he mumbled, with a soft chuckle.

"Nani, Kimeru-kun?" Amy asked, wondering.

Kimeru shook his head. "Nandemonai (nothing…)… please continue," Kimeru said, looking back at the window.

--

After a while, they soon got to their first destination… Photo shoots.

Jason and Amy just stayed in the bus, watching the tenimyu cast leave.

"Amy-chan, Jason-san, aren't you coming?" Takigawa asked, looking at them, oddly.

Amy shrugged. "I was only told that I'm just a tour guide… no one ever said coming along," Amy answered, politely.

The tenimyu cast, but Kimeru, eyed each other, then turned back to Amy and Jason.

"Come with us," everyone, but Kimeru, chorused.

Amy blushed. "W-we couldn't… we might be a nuisance," Amy stammered.

"Iie (no!)! Come on! Kimeru'd love you to go! Right, Hime-sama?" Moriyama teased, putting his arm around Kimeru's shoulder.

Kimeru just gave him an annoyed look. "Whatever," he answered, coldly, as he pushed his arm away, then walking in the building.

Amy just looked at him confused, as he entered the building. "Kimeru-kun, doesn't seem too happy," Amy said, concerned.

"Why? Sad, that your lover's ignoring you?" Jason teased.

Amy just gave an uneasy smile, and gave her brother a wedgie, without anyone noticing.

The tenimyu cast, but Yanagi and Kimeru (because he wasn't there) gave a smirk.

"Still, you should come along with us, Amy-chan. Please," Nagayan said, with his cute smile.

Amy knew no one has resisted the smile of Nagayan… and she wasn't going to be the one to end it, so she gave in. "Fine… but if I make trouble, please don't tease," she said, blushing.

The tenimyu cast chuckled.

"Yokatta (great). Okay, Ikkuzo (let's go)," Aoyama said, leading the way.

Amy was in the back of everyone, until Yanagi went beside her. "Ne (hey…)… that was really interesting… about the national hero of the Philippine's that is… I hope to learn more from you," Yanagi said, with his oh-so adorable smile.

Amy nodded, feeling her cheeks burning. "A-Aa (yes…)… domo…" she thanked him, looking at the ground, to hide her beat red face.

"Ah! Ikko (let's go!)! They're going to leave us!" Yanagi called, grabbing Amy's hand, then running to the elevator where the rest were.

Amy, who was still blushing, was shocked by Yanagi's sudden contact, though she just went along, because she knew he did it for a good reason, and that was getting to the photo shoot on time!

--

When they got to the top floor, they found Kimeru sitting on a couch reading a magazine, looking as if the world meant nothing to him.

"Kimeru," came Takigawa's low stern voice.

"Hai?" Kimeru asked, still flipping through the magazine, not giving eye contact to Takigawa.

Takigawa sighed, snatching the magazine away from Kimeru's hands.

Kimeru gave him an annoyed look. "Now that was rude," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Takigawa ignored his comment and went to the photo shoot manager. "Excuse me… are you Mr. Santos?" Takigawa asked, with his fluent English.

The man turned around, and gave a warm smile. "That's right, and you must be the leader of the tenimyu cast. I spoke with that woman over there, and she was very rude… Hmm… but it is strange to have a woman in the tenimyu, though-."

"That woman, you are reffering to, is a man… excuse me," Takigawa cut in, excusing himself politely, heading towards Kimeru.

As he walked, he could feel the manager panicking, because of his stupid mistake.

Kimeru looked at him, with a glare, as he walked towards him. "Now do you know?" he asked, smugly.

Takigawa just nodded, then turned to the rest. "Minna (everyone…)… let's just finish this as soon as possible…" Takigawa said, sternly.

They all nodded.

The manager went towards them, looking nervous. "Okay, first of all… I'm truly sorry, Kimeru! It was a stupid mistake, believe me!" the manager said, in deep apology.

Kimeru just eyed him with a smirk, and simply said, "Baka (stupid…)…"

Everyone turned to him, wide-eyed.

The manager turned to Amy. "Th-that means, he, uhh, forgives you," Amy stammered, soon giving a nervous smile.

The manager just nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Kimeru. Now, if we all can walk this way," the manager said, leading them to where they will be shot.

The tenimyu cast, besides Kimeru, walked towards where the shootings were and did their thing.

Jason, who followed, managed to get Amy's attention, making her follow him, but she was stopped by the calling of her name. "Amy-chan," came Kimeru's sweet voice.

Amy blushed, looking at him. "H-hai?" she asked, politely.

Kimeru grabbed the magazine, Takigawa rudely took from him a while ago, and went to a certain page. He walked towards Amy, holding the magazine up, for her.

"Can you translate this for me, please?" he asked, nicely.

Amy felt that Kimeru had been changing moods recently… but she knew only little things about the pop star, so she didn't question.

Amy took the magazine, and read, "Kimeru, one Japanese pop star, who some people cannot tell whether female or male at first glance... One reason why people say he's a female, because of his recent performance, in Dream Live 1, when he hugged Takigawa Eiji. Seeing that Mr. Takigawa didn't protest on hugging him, they figured he was a girl, because some couldn't believe Mr. Takigawa was a homosexual... When clearly stated he was a man, people started to react, saying that Kimeru was indeed a homo, though it hasn't been proven it, we reporters still keep an eye on him…" Amy put the magazine down, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Kimeru gave a heavy sigh, and sat on the couch, clenching his fist. "I can't believe this… even in the Philippine's there are tabloids about me…" he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

Amy sat down on the other couch, thinking hard of what the article had just said. _'This is so cruel… Who would write such a thing? I understand that their reporters, but… this is just too much…' _Amy thought, her delicate hand turning into a fist.

Kimeru eyed Amy, and noticed her expression. He smirked at how shocked she was. Not wanting her to worry, Kimeru stood up and walked towards her. "Amy-chan… domo arigato (thank you very much), for translating it for me… Ikko (let's go…)… the others are waiting," Kimeru said, with a smile.

Amy blushed once more, then nodded, soon leaving with Kimeru to the rest.

--

The photo shoot went smoothly, except for the part, when the tenimyu cast forced Amy to join them in the photo shoot, which she refused numerous times, but soon gave in once Kimeru spoke up.

Their next location was the press conference.

They went back in the bus, and talked about… whatever.

What caught Amy's attention was that her annoying brat brother, Jason was sitting next to Kimeru, talking about God-knows-what.

"You know, my sister, is like, in love with you?" Jason asked, with a smirk.

Kimeru chuckled looking over Amy, who he caught staring at them. Amy soon looked away, again blushing.

"Really? Do say," Kimeru said, with a smirk, soon looking away from Amy to save her the embarrassment.

"Ya! Like, have you seen her room! She still has other millions of posters of you, she hasn't even put up. She even has a poster of you on her ceiling, and her explanation was, _'so I can have good dreams,'_" Jason said, imitating his older sister.

Kimeru chuckled again. "You know, your sister is actually very nice," Kimeru said, nodding.

Jason shivered at the thought of her sister 'nice'. Though, he still had to agree, because the only time Amy was ever nice to him, was when he didn't do anything wrong, and believe me, he did so many things wrong… "I guess…" was all that came out from Jason.

Kimeru looked back at the window and asked, "Tell me, Jason… is your sister a person who keeps her word?"

Jason turned to him, confused with the sudden question. "…I guess… This one time, I broke my mother's vase, and she promised not to tell… so… does that answer your question?" Jason asked, wondering.

Kimeru just kept looking out the window, soon saying, "Partially…" but Jason couldn't help but keep wondering, why he asked.

Meanwhile, Moriyama and Yanagi, "Ora (hey), Kotaroh! Don't think I didn't catch you flirting with Amy-chan, a while ago, at the photo shoot!" Moriyama said, his tone only loud enough for Yanagi to hear.

Yanagi looked around, seeing if anyone had heard his nosy friend. "Baka (stupid!)! Urusai desu (Shut up!)!" Yanagi said, quietly, turning slightly red.

Moriyama just smirked. "Come on, you know it can't happen… It's obvious enough that Amy-chan likes, Hime-sama," Moriyama said, rolling his eyes.

Yanagi hit him playfully in the arm. "Baka (stupid), don't talk so loudly… Besides… I still have a chance… We both know Kime-san gave up on girls long ago… So… yeah…" was all that came out from Yanagi.

Moriyama's smirk never left, and just nudged him on the shoulder.

--

When they got to the conference, in an instant, reporters came running towards the bus, taking pictures of their arrival.

"Woah, is this what it's like in Japan?" Jason asked, looking over to Nagayan.

Nagayan shook his head. "Japan is even worse…" he stated, soon walking out the bus.

Amy grabbed Jason, refusing for him to come. "Jason, this time I won't let you join," Amy ordered, looking concerned.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Jason asked, looking at his sister oddly.

"Amy-chan is right, Jason… It's best that you don't go…" Kimeru agreed. "If they caught a sight of you, in an instant you will be put on a tabloid… so I suggest you stay here with Amy-chan."

Kimeru gave a nod, then left, leaving Amy, Jason, and the bus driver in the bus.

--

Once Kimeru got outside, reporters immediately took pictures, asking questions, as he walked inside with the rest.

They went inside, and sat on the chairs they were assigned on.

"Okay, we will now begin the press conference," the announcer said. "Please start with Yanagi Kotaroh."

Questions were already being asked, making it hard for Yanagi to understand. _'Such quick English! I have to get Amy-chan for translation!' _he thought, taking out his cell phone.

--

Amy heard her phone ring, and immediately answered it. "Hello? Yanagi-kun? Doshtano (what's wrong?)?" she asked, worried.

'_I-Iie (no), nandemonai (nothing), demo (but…)… can you come here? Gomen (Sorry), demo (but) I can't understand anything their saying…' _Yanagi said, feeling so pathetic.

Amy looked over to Jason, worried. "H-hai (Y-yes)… I'll come out…" Amy answered, hesitantly.

'_Aa (yes), please hurry, so many people are asking me so many questions,' _Yanagi said, with that, he hung up.

Amy gave Jason one last glance and said, "Stay here," then left the bus.

--

Amy found a door that said, "Press Conference room" and went inside, not realizing that she was up on stage with the tenimyu cast.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here?" the announcer exclaimed.

Yanagi stood up, and held her by the waist. "She's with me," he said, sternly.

The reporters kept taking pictures, Amy was blushing, Kimeru looking as if he wasn't surprised.

Amy looked over to Kimeru and gave an upset look, but she didn't have the right to be mad… it was her decision to come here…

Yanagi gave Amy a seat, then sat back down, himself.

"Mr. Yanagi, what are you planning on doing once you've finished the stardom in the tenimyu?" one of the reporters asked.

Amy translated it, and Yanagi soon answered, "Well, I'll live my life the way it was, before I became a star… Probably, do better in school, get a girlfriend, and-."

"Is that girl you have there, your girlfriend?" another reporter, cut in.

This time Yanagi understood, and blushed.

Amy looked at Yanagi, wondering why he couldn't answer. "Yanagi-kun… tell them, I'm not…" Amy said, looking concerned.

Yanagi just looked down, not knowing what to say.

Moriyama soon stood up and stated. "Kotaroh, currently has no girlfriend, and would not want to discuss his personal life… that is all," Moriyama said, sternly.

Kotaroh just looked down, wondering why he couldn't answer.

He felt someone nudge him on the shoulder, and turned to Amy.

Amy gave him a concerned look, which he thought was kind of cute. "Daijobu ka (are you alright?), Amy-chan?" he asked, politely.

"I was going to ask you, that," Amy said, concerned. "Yanagi-kun… does this concern your health? If so, please tell me, I'll help-."

"Iie (no), Amy-chan. Daijobu, daijobu (I'm alright, I'm alright)," he said, with a warm smile.

Amy just blushed.

His warm smile stayed in place, and held Amy's hand as a signal of thanks. "Domo (Thanks)," he thanked.

Amy turned crimson, feeling the warmth Yanagi was lending her. "Yanagi-ku-."

"Iie (no)… Call me Koh-kun, ne (okay?)?" he asked, cutely.

Amy nodded, not giving him eye contact. "H-hai (yes…)… Koh-kun…" she stammered.

The question's then went to Kimeru, which Amy was very interested in.

"Kimeru, did you have any past relationships?" came one reporter's questions.

Simply, Kimeru leaned forward to the mic, and gave a "no."

"Then can you explain to us, why others think you are homo-."

"It's because of my appearance… I've had no further relationships with anyone, nor Takigawa Eiji, and if you all can't believe it, then just shove it up you as-."

"We shall continue this press conference, tomorrow… we have a one week stay in this country, and I am sure your answers will be given then… Thank you," Takigawa stated, more like ordered.

He gave Kimeru a glare, which Kimeru just shrugged off.

After a little while, Amy and the tenimyu cast left the building, leaving the reporters complaining. They got in the bus, buckled their seat belt, and left.

The bus ride was rather quiet, though all knew that it would be awkward to break the silence, until, "Kimeru, you can't just go off doing that," Takigawa snapped.

Kimeru looked at Takigawa dully. "Nande (why?), Eiji? You and I know perfectly well, that what the reporter was about to say was involving us…" he said, not caring.

"It doesn't matter, Kime! No matter how badly they hurt your feelings, you can't just go saying 'shove it up your ass'! It would be fine if you weren't famous, but Kime… you are… and stardom gets harder, when you get a bad reputation…" Takigawa explained.

Kimeru just shook his head, then looked back at the window, and mumbled a, "Whatever…"

Amy, who was very upset, knew she couldn't do anything. She checked the schedule, and noticed that the list said it was their break time. "Ano (Umm…)… Sumimasen (excuse me), demo (but…)… do you guys feel like taking a break, because… that's what's written on the schedule," Amy asked, with a nervous smile.

Everyone, but Kimeru, turned to her, with a smile.

"Where do you plan to take us?" Nagayan asked, looking like a cute little kitty.

Amy blushed, only realizing that Nagayan really fit his character, when in the musical. "Nagayan-kun… I don't know if this is offending, but you really match your character in the musical," Amy said, blushing.

Nagayan just gave a giggle. "Hai (yes)! So, where are we going nya (nya: In English it is 'meow'; in the musical Nagayan's character is a cat-like, acrobatics tennis player)?" he asked, acting like his old character.

Amy smiled and turned to the driver. "Please take us to Cavite Beach," Amy said, with a smile.

--

"SUGOI (AMAZING!)!" Nagayan and Moriyama yelled, as they sighted the enormous sun set.

They had gotten to the beach, and have been exploring since then.

Amy smiled at the happy tenimyu cast, but one man caught her attention, as it did for years…

She walked over to Kimeru, looking concerned, seeing is that he was only in the shop drinking coconut juice. She sat beside him, Kimeru, obviously not caring, just kept drinking his juice.

"You know, nothing's going to happen if you keep staring at me," came Kimeru's beautiful voice.

Amy blushed. "Su-sumimasen (excuse me)," Amy said, blushing, with a small bow.

Kimeru just smirked, as he drunk his juice. He shook his head, and put it down. "You know… you shouldn't fall in love with pop star's… especially me," Kimeru said, not caring at the matter of whether she will be hurt or not.

She just looked up at him looking hurt. "Doshte (why?)? What is wrong with you?" Amy asked, her voice lowering.

Kimeru just spun the empty bottle of juice around, then turned to Amy. "Why? You know pretty well, why… You've already seen from the others, that they call me 'hime-sama', that article, which tried to state I was female, and those reporters who tried to tell me, I'm gay…. Plus, if you stay with me, it's obvious you'll end up with a bad reputation, such as myself… I find it very obvious, why…" Kimeru answered, coldly.

Amy just looked at her clenched hands on her lap. "Demo (but…)…" came Amy's low voice. "I still don't understand…"

Kimeru looked at her, thinking if she was retarded or not. "I think I've explained it fairly well," Kimeru said, bothered.

"I've been also meaning to ask about that, but I feared that you would react, like you've done a while ago…" Amy begun. "Kimeru-kun… why is it they call you Hime-sama? Why do people mistaken you for a girl? And why do people claim you've had sexual affairs with Takigawa-kun? …I'm still confused, Kimeru-kun…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was obvious that Kimeru looked like a girl, he just couldn't figure out, why this girl couldn't see it. "It's because-."

"And a while ago… in the bus… when I explained about Mr. Rizal… I was positive that you said, _it's just like how people are…, _Kimeru-kun… I really don't understand…" Amy said, looking upset.

Kimeru clenched his fist, so much anger filled inside. "Amy-chan… I know you can see, that I look like a girl… You have millions of pictures, posters, cd's, whatever of me…. You know very little of me, so don't go on pretending not to know what is obvious…" Kimeru said, coldly.

Amy looked as if she was close to crying, but managed to hold it in. She closed her eyes shut, and said, "Kimeru-kun is Kimeru-kun… To me, that is all I see… The Kimeru-kun I think I know, doesn't show anything from the pictures, posters, or cd's… What he truly shows is the want to be understood… Of course… that's only what I think, because I'm a fan, but still… I've learned to love you, regardless of how less I know you…" Amy said, her eyes watering.

Kimeru couldn't believe what he was hearing… It was the first time he has ever heard such a thing… and he heard it from a girl like her… Before, he used to hate all the fans he had, regardless of whether they were big fans… but now… but now he has found the girl that understood him… though she's just a fan, and knows very little of him… It's like she knows everything about him…

He clenched his hands, then soon wiped away the tears that fell from Amy's face. "Gomenasai (I'm sorry)… and Amy-chan…" he called, silently.

Amy looked up at him, feeling so pathetic. "Domo arigato… (Thank you very much)" he continued.

Hesitating to do so, he hugged her, crying. "For so long… I've waited for someone to tell me that… Amy-chan… I know this is sudden, but… Let's go out…" Kimeru said, separating from her a few inches.

Amy looked at him, wide-eyed, her face stained with her tears.

"Let's go out, to get to know each other better, please!" Kimeru begged.

Amy had never thought, Kimeru would ever say those words to her. She had always thought that it was she who would be begging… but this is how it turned out…

Amy didn't know what to say. "Demo, Kimeru-kun, your schedule-."

"I don't care!" he yelled, causing Amy to jump. He looked up at her, his face stained with tears. "I'll do as I please… I'm on vacation, starting tomorrow… so Amy-chan… I'll meet you at your house, tomorrow, at 8am, okay?" he said, his genuine smile coming back.

Amy gave a warm smile, still tearing. "For the longest time… I've waited for you to say those words to me…" Amy said, hugging him.

Thinking they were alone, an innocent looking boy sighted them, watching the two's moment… Yanagi clenched his fist, marching back to the bus. _'I will not have that homo have his way!' _

--

As they drove back home, Amy checked on the tenimyu cast and sighted half of them sleeping.

Nagayan and Tuti were peacefully sleeping on each other.

Naoya and Aoyama, once in a while wakes up then falls back to sleep again.

Moriyama, annoying the heck out of Yanagi, putting his head on his shoulder every after 5 minutes.

And Jason, sleeping on Amy's lap.

While, Kimeru, Yanagi, Abe and Takigawa were the only one's who remained awake.

She glanced at Kimeru, who she caught staring at her. At first she thought, he would immediately turn away, like what she does, but no… he didn't… which made her turn red again, turning away, herself.

Kimeru giggled, then looked back at the window.

Yanagi, who was at the next row, looked at them disgusted, when he soon came with an idea.

He took out his cell phone and wrote a message, then saving it. He went to the ring tone's and pressed the sample, making those awake, notice the ringing, but they soon turned away.

He first checked if Kimeru was looking, then tapped on Amy's shoulder. "Amy-chan… it's for you," he said, handing her the phone.

It said:

"Amy-chan, instead of me picking you up, just go to Isla Buffet at 7:30am, because reporters might sight us, and I don't want to get you involve in the craziness, okay?"

Amy smiled, then returned the phone to Yanagi. "Arigato (thanks), Koh-kun," Amy said, with a smile.

Yanagi just smiled, then took the phone, happily.

'_Tomorrow, will definitely be a good day…' _Amy and Kimeru's thoughts chorused.

--

The next day, what Amy feared the most, occurred… she overslept. She looked at the time, and couldn't help but scream… It was already 7:45.

She got off of bed as quickly as she could, ran to the shower, when done, charging to her closet, wearing what she picked out yesterday night… at 1am…

When she got downstairs, still brushing her hair, she ran to the kitchen, got a muffin, then passed by her mom, immediately saying, "If dad or anyone at all asks, why I'm gone, tell them I know nothing of what they want! Okay! Love you! Bye!" she said, soon dashing out.

As she ran the other way, who passed the corner of her house, was the one she was supposed to meet… Kimeru.

He rung her doorbell, and encountered Amy's mother, which he politely greeted good morning. "Excuse me, but is Amy-chan, ready? We have a-."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, she said, she knows nothing of what you want, and just ran off somewhere…" Amy's mother answered, just following what her daughter had told her to say.

Kimeru put on an unbelieved expression. "Ah, I see… thank you," Kimeru said, with a polite bow, then left.

As he was walking, _'she's no different… she's no different from the other people, at all… Deceive me, fine! I'm used to it, but… not to people like you…' _he thought, feeling so much pain inside him.

--

Amy soon got to the restaurant called, Isla Buffet, searching for the man she planned on seeing.

"Lucky," she said. "He's late… When he arrives, I'll just tell him that I just got here," Amy said, with a warm smile.

She sat on one of the chairs, ordering herself some juice.

Two hours passed and still, Kimeru hadn't shown up.

Amy was close to crying, wanting to not think that he stood her up. "Iie (no…)… I won't think negatively…" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, someone covered both of Amy's eyes and said, "Guess who."

She turned around and, "Kime-." But soon stopped, for who she saw was Yanagi Kotaroh. "Koh-kun…"

Yanagi gave a smile, then sat on the seat across from her. "What's wrong? Why feel so glum? Where's, Kime-san?" he asked, pretending not to know.

Yanagi then turned to Amy, noticing she was facing the ground. "Amy-cha-." He stopped his words, for he saw tears run down her cheeks.

"He was the one who asked me out… he was the one who made me very happy… and it was he who had to crush it…" Amy cried. "What's wrong with me, Koh-kun…? I know I'm not that attractive, but… that doesn't mean he has to crush my hopes…"

Yanagi looked at her pitiful, regretting what he had done. "Amy-chan, you're very attractive. It's just that-."

"Then, why!" she yelled, sobbing. "Why did he stand me up? Why is it that, I was the one he chose to hurt? It's just… too much… I mean, it was obvious that I was in love with him, and yet… he stood me up, ignoring my feelings, very different of what he showed me yesterday… I don't understand…" Amy continued, crying on Yanagi's chest, as he hugged her.

"Daijobu (it's alright), Amy-chan… Daijobu (It's alright)," he repeated over and over, to make her calm down, patting her back, as Amy continued to sob.

--

The next day, was rather awkward, Kimeru and Amy made no single contact to each other. The tenimyu cast, noticing the atmosphere, couldn't help but break into whispers.

'_Ne (hey), don't you think that Amy-chan seems mad?' _Moriyama whispered.

'_Whatever it is, it's Kime-san's fault,' _Aoyama said.

'_Come on, we can't just blame, Kime,' _Abe explained. _'Yes, we need to do this the right way, and just let it be,' _Takigawa added.

'_Demo (but…)… really… it's getting my very curious…' _Naoya said. _'Me too… Eiji, we really need to find out, or else nothing will be solved,' _came Tuti's worried voice.

'_We should interfere! I don't like seeing Amy-chan frown… she doesn't look cute anymore… she's starting to look like Kime!' _came Nagayan's cute voice.

'_Yo, you know what I think?' _came Jason's hard to miss voice.

All wondered, _'when'd he get here?' _ but kept looking at him.

'_I think, _that the two could hear you…" Jason said, eyeing the two, who looked as if they couldn't care less.

The tenimyu cast, but Yanagi and Kimeru gulped, then went back to their seat.

"Knowing that you two heard our conversation, may you please tell us, what's bothering the two of you?" Tuti asked, politely.

The two didn't answer, and just kept looking out the window.

"We won't get anywhere with you just moping around," Aoyama said, annoyed.

Still the two didn't answer, until, "Well… here's how it goes… one stood the other one up after agreeing to go on a date… and that's about it…" Yanagi explained, simply.

The two just glared harder at the window.

"Amy-chan, glaring doesn't look very good on you… Kime isn't much surprising, because he often uses that expression… Come on, you don't want to go looking like Kime, do you?" Nagayan asked, hoping he was cheering her up.

Amy giggled, knowing well enough that this is how Nagayan would cheer people up. "Arigato (thanks), Nagayan-kun, demo (but) you shouldn't say it like that," Amy said, with a smile.

Nagayan just giggled. "See? It's best seeing you, smiling," he said.

Kimeru, who was no longer interested, just rolled his eyes.

--

They got to the press conference, Amy beside Yanagi, Kimeru giving the two harsh looks.

The tenimyu cast, plus Amy, went to the seats they were put in the other day.

"Alright, we shall now begin the press conference, continuing with Kimeru," the announcer said, soon walking back to his seat.

The crowd was flooded with questions.

"Kimeru, is it true that you were caught hugging this girl in Cavite beach?" came one reporter.

"And that she's an obsessed fan of yours?" came another reporter.

"Do you, or do you not have a relationship with this woman?" the first reporter asked.

Kimeru just chuckled and shook his head. "Those questions… that your asking me… are nothing, but rumors… just as the other articles that has tried to explain me… This… girl…. You're referring to, is nothing but one of my crazed fans… nothing more… I mean… she was only assigned a tour guide, and it was just a coincidence that I, who happens to be her long time love, was one of the people in the class… but… the funny thing is… she wasn't touring us at all… she acted like this shy girl at first, then the time I soon believed in her… she just became one of the girls I've met… and that's-."

Kimeru was stopped for Amy suddenly slammed her hands on the table, her head facing the table.

"Oh, look… she's going to act innocent again," Kimeru said, coldly.

Amy turned to Kimeru, her eyes watering. "I… I was wrong… You were right… I know very little of you… perhaps… I know nothing of you, at all…" with that, Amy ran out of the building, Yanagi and some reporters following her.

Kimeru just looked at the glass of water sitting in front of him, ignoring the glares, given to him by his cast mates.

--

Amy soon got in the bus, her face stained with tears. She went to the very back of the bus, and buried herself in her arms, kneeling on the floor, sobbing.

Yanagi soon came in, fighting off some reporters who tried to come inside. He ran towards Jason (who had already gotten there) and Amy, and couldn't help but pull Amy up and hug her. "Amy-chan… stop…stop crying…" Yanagi said, stroking her hair.

Amy just kept sobbing, wanting to know, why Kimeru was so cruel to her… why he had blamed her… and why it seemed as if he changed back to the bitter person she once saw…

Amy was even more confused. She did nothing wrong… Why was he so mad at her…? Was it something she did…? Did he compare her to the other's who tried to deceive him…? Whatever those answer's were… Amy was sure to feel even more confused….

When the tenimyu cast soon got back from the conference, they found Amy, Jason, and Yanagi already asleep.

Amy was sleeping on Yanagi's lap, while Jason slept on Yanagi's shoulder.

"Ne (hey-)-."

"Don't wake them up…" Kimeru ordered.

Nagayan soon hushed, but not before scowling at the pop star.

They went back to their seats, then headed home.

--

They soon got to Amy's house, wondering if they should wake her or not.

Jason woke up, then got off the bus, leaving the house door open for them.

"We can't just wake her up," Naoya said. "Yeah, it'd be very rude," Abe added.

They then turned to Kimeru. "Nani (what?)?" Kimeru asked, bitterly.

"Carry her," Tuti ordered.

"What?" Kimeru asked again, wanting to know if Tuti had lost his mind.

Tuti rolled his eyes. "You've already done it… Just… carry her… If you don't… We'll… tease you, forever," Tuti threatened.

"I'll live," Kimeru answered, simply, looking away from them.

"We'll take away your pay," Takigawa added.

"I have enough money to last 10 years."

"We'll take you back to Japan, sooner than we leave," Naoya said, the only thing popping out of his head.

Kimeru just shrugged. "The sooner the better."

Everyone looked at him annoyed. "JUST DO IT!" they yelled, hoping they didn't wake Amy up.

Kimeru rolled his eyes, giving in. He picked her up, bridal style, away from Yanagi's lap, then headed out. _'Kuso (damn…)… they'll pay for this…' _

--

He carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. He was about to leave when, "Kime…ru-kun…" Amy mumbled in her sleep.

Kimeru turned to her. She was crying once more… "Doshte (Why?)? Why did you hurt me…? I really loved you…" she sobbed, in her sleep.

Kimeru felt a tear escape his eye, but immediately wiped it away, soon leaving Amy in her room, holding in the tears.

Amy opened her eyes, and sat up, sobbing even harder.

--

When the tenimyu members got to their hotel, Kimeru quickly grabbed his suitcase, and began packing.

Yanagi, who was just next door, heard the ruckus, and couldn't help, but come in his room. His eyes turned wide, when he found Kimeru packing. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! Naoya wasn't serious about making you leave sooner!" Yanagi exclaimed, eyeing him throw his stuff in the suitcase.

Kimeru stopped, holding onto his toothbrush. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back to Japan! It's obvious that Amy-chan is just fooling with me, and her heart… Kami-sama (God), she doesn't know what she wants!" he yelled, as he threw his toothbrush in the suitcase.

Yanagi glared at him, then made his way to his suitcase, began putting some things back. "You can't leave," Yanagi protested, turning angry.

Kimeru just kept pacing, stopping once in a while to look at Yanagi. "Why, Kotaroh? It won't matter anyways… we're leaving in 4 more days, so there's no difference in leaving now… I mean, even though we stay here until the 4 days end… we still end up going to Japan… nothing's going to change that, Kotaroh! No-."

"IT IS GOING TO CHANGE, BECAUSE I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT AMY-CHAN, NEVER STOOD YOU UP!" Yanagi yelled, at the top of his lungs.

Kimeru didn't know what he meant, and just sat down. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Yanagi sighed, then sat on the edge of the pop star's bed. "The time you asked her out… I heard, and… I was jealous, because I liked her too… At first, I thought you weren't interested in any of your fans, so I thought you weren't a problem, but then you asked her out… I was angry, yeah… so… the time we were in the bus… I made a message, saying that you wanted to meet in a restaurant instead… saved it… then told her that it was a message from you… I'm sorry, Kime-san… It was really a coincidence that you immediately got the idea that she stood you up, but that's just something I don't understand… but… please forgive me…" Yanagi confessed, feeling guilty.

Kimeru was now speechless. He blamed everything on Amy, when really she was suffering as well… Kimeru felt so pathetic… he was so mad at her a while ago, that he humiliated her, but what really ended up happening was it was he who got humiliated… "Amy-chan…" he mumbled. He stood up, then ran out the door, his destination… Amy's house.

Yanagi, who was still in Kimeru's room, grabbed the phone and, "Hello? Amy-chan? Yeah, I need to tell you something…"

--

Kimeru soon got to Amy's house. He breathed heavily, now not knowing what to say. He sighed, then stared at the ground. _'Why am I here…? After what I've done… there's no way… she'll forgive me…' _Kimeru said, sadly.

Suddenly, Amy's door swung open, Amy appearing, herself. Their eyes me, not knowing what to say.

"K-Kime-."

"Amy-chan, I'm sorry! I know I was wrong, and I blame myself for everything! Please! Please, forgive me!" Kimeru yelled, bowing in apology, holding the tears that were threatening to come out.

Amy just smiled, then walked towards Kimeru. "I-I know, Kimeru-kun… Koh-kun explained everything to me… Kimeru-kun… though I was hurt… though you said such horrible things… Daisuki (I love you)…" Amy said, with a smile, as she wiped away the tears that flowed down Kimeru's face.

Kimeru just stared at her, then hugged her. "Arigato (thank you), Amy-chan… and Amy-chan…" Kimeru begun.

"Hm?" Amy asked, not wanting to separate from Kimeru's embrace.

Kimeru separated slowly from Amy, then planted a soft passionate kiss on her lips. "Next time… let's go on a date… without any more coincidences," Kimeru said, leaning his forehead, onto hers.

Amy giggled, and nodded. "Hai (yes), Kime," she said, sweetly.

"Hai (yes), Amy."

--

(That's how the story ended, you think? No… Amy and I grew a strong relationship, and were then officially a couple.

Though I had to go back to Japan, that didn't stop Amy and I from contacting each other now and then.

When Amy turned 17, I soon popped the question, and married her…

We had a beautiful son, which we named Syuusuke… yeah, we named him after the character I played in the tenimyu, haha.

What I know is… I'm not going to make this child turn into me, when he grows up…

At the age of 21, Amy died of pneumonia… making a promise to her, before she died… I did not cry, and stayed happy…

She had said that, If I find someone new… she would not get angry, and haunt me… she said she'll be happy, because she knows it's just for the best, but… there's no one in this world that I would love as much as I've loved Amy…

Though she is gone… I still have this guy to love…)

Kimeru went out of thought, as he felt his 4 year old son tug on his pants. "What's wrong, Suke-chan (nickname given to him by Amy)?" Kimeru asked, kneeling to his son's level.

Syuusuke pointed above the gravestone. "Mommy is flying, Daddy!" Syuusuke said, with a cute smile.

Kimeru smiled, looking above the gravestone. A tear escaped his eye, and couldn't help but hug his son. "Your mother is an angel now, Suke-chan… from now on… she'll be even more close to you…" Kimeru said.

"Hm? Don't I see her enough at home?" Syuusuke asked, confused.

Kimeru just looked up, knowing his wife was looking down on them from the heavens, giving them her love. "That's true, but this time… you won't be able to see her… she will forever be in your heart, looking after you," Kimeru said, holding on to the boy's shoulders, softly.

Syuusuke gave a warm smile. "You mean, even if I don't see mommy, she's still there with me?" he asked, happily.

Kimeru gave a smile. "That's right, and if you want to talk to mommy, just pray… pray everyday, and she will give you the best she can, okay?" Kimeru asked, feeling more tears escape his eyes.

"Daddy, don't be sad… I promise! I will do best in my new preschool, because now I know, mommy is there to cheer me on, and that you'll still be the best daddy in the world, even though mommy is not here," Syuusuke said, wiping the tears that were falling from his dad's eyes.

Kimeru couldn't help, but cry… Amy had given him everything… a chance to know that someone understood him… love that he longed for… and she had given him this wonderful son…

Kimeru stood up, and carried Syuusuke. "Ikko (let's go), Suke-chan… I'll buy you some ice cream," Kimeru said, carrying his child out the cemetery.

"Yay, yay! Ice cream, ice cream!" the young one cheered.

Kimeru giggled, then looked up in the sky, for a moment… he was sure that he saw Amy floating on top of them… which made him smile.

'_Raise our son well, Kime…' _he heard her, whisper to him. _'I love you…' _

Kimeru just kept smiling._ 'Thank you, Amy… for everything… and I promise you… I will raise this child as the young man you've always wanted him to be…' _

The End


End file.
